Ardiendo Bajo Mi PIel
by MoonCarlie
Summary: Rosalie...Emmett...Necesitan un poco de tiempo y espacio "a solas" para recordar el eterno e inmenso amor que se profesan el uno al otro. Él a planeado algo especial para ella. Descubre que locuras tiene preparadas para ella.
1. Good Bye, Travel & Hill

_Hola a ti que estas leyendo esta historia ... Los personajes pertenecen al mundo Twilight de Stephenie Meyer no a mi ok ... pero eso si, la historia salio completamente de mi cabeza y sobre todo de mi corazon y mi amor por esta saga tan hermosa._

_Es la primera que subo a un sitio como este, asi que ojala logre formarles un nudo el corazón y me dejen un review vale! Se acepta de todo. _

_**Gracias por estar aqui.**_

_**MoonCarlie**__Moo7n_

PD. Lee atentamente las letras en mayuscula de la primera parte y en un review me dices que fue lo que encontraste. Suerte. _

_**Aquí, Recordando el Dolor Inmenso...**_

_**Empiezo a Necesitarte**_

_**Diariamente...Obligadamente...**_

_**¡ Basta! **_

_**Algo que. Jamás Olvidare…**_

_**Mi Inmortalidad**_

_**Por la Inmortalidad contigo...**_

_**¡ Emmett ! Love…**_

_Rosalie. POV_

_Habían pasado ya un par de años desde que le había pedido, suplicado a Carlisle Cullen, el padre de mi nueva existencia que le salvara la vida a una de las personas mas hermosas que había conocido en mi nueva vida: Emmett, un chico muy guapo, musculoso y sobre todo la persona que a partir de su transformación se convertiría en el amor de mi eternidad._

_Y precisamente por este motivo, estamos planeando descansar solos un par de semanas, pero aun había un ligero problema: _

_Decírselo a toda la Familia._

_En nuestra alcoba, recostados sobre las sabanas, abrazados fuertemente el uno contra el otro comenzó un día mas en nuestra eterna existencia. _

_Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en casa de nuestra hermosa familia: La Familia Cullen, obviamente también era nuestra casa, pero hacia días que Emmett me había propuesto fugarnos un par de semanas para estar "realmente solos". Algo que la verdad era muy complicado, gracias a mi querida hermanita Alice y sus visiones del futuro y a nuestro hermanito Edward y su capacidad de leer la mente de las personas, así que la noche anterior habíamos decidido fugarnos, por así decirlo, ya que teníamos pensado darles la noticia del viaje, solo por precaución, ya que Esme, nuestra madre, siempre se preocupaba por nosotros como si fuéramos pequeños y Carlisle nuestro padre temía por nosotros gracias a los Volturis ("La Realeza Vampírica") por el hecho de que creyeran que dejábamos demasiadas pistas para que los humanos descubrieran nuestro secreto, cosa que no era cierta, pero con ellos, era mejor no acercarse demasiado al borde._

_Una vez seguros de la decisión tomada, nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación, conforme bajamos la gran escalera fuimos llamando a cada miembro de la familia – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jazz, Edward – Los llamo Emmett – ¡Necesitamos hablar con ustedes, por favor!_

_Unos segundos después todos estaban dispuestos al pie de la escalera, Edward con una sonrisa picara en la cara, era obvio que había leído los pensamientos de Emmett, que tenían muchos más detalles que los míos, ya que para mí, aun nuestro destino era una incógnita, por que Emm se había negado rotundamente a decirme a donde nos dirigíamos, así que por mi parte no había captado nada de información; Alice le secreteaba a Jazz lo que seguramente ya había visto y nos miraban a ambos con una amplia sonrisa en sus hermosas caras, los únicos que no sabían para que los habíamos llamado eran Carlisle y Esme que con cara de incertidumbre nos miraban fijamente, así que Emmett dijo – Rose y yo nos iremos un par de semanas a descansar ( jajá si es que los inmortales lo hacían ) no muy lejos de aquí, solo queríamos que lo supieran para que estén tranquilos y para que sepan que regresaremos pronto, así que no piensen en mudarse antes de nuestro regreso ¿de acuerdo? _

_No se preocupen. Aquí los estaremos aguardando con los brazos abiertos ¿cierto? – Dijo Carlisle, tomando a Esme por la cintura - – Cierto cariño, ¡vayan con cuidado!_

_Solo cuiden no destruir demasiadas residencias a donde quiera que vayan – Edward dijo mirando a Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_No necesito que me den detalles ¿de acuerdo?, así que mejor váyanse ya, no querrán perder el horario que tienen para el jet - ¡Aliceeee! – la regaño Emmett – Oh! Lo sientoooo –dijo ella y así empezó la despedida de nuestra familia, besamos y abrazamos a cada uno, una costumbre que Esme nos había enseñado hace décadas, ya que decía que no importaba lo corto o largo de la ausencia, siempre era mejor hacerlo, ya que no sabias si algo los iba a separar para siempre sin saberlo. Y por fin, una vez que terminamos, pudimos salir directo al garaje, donde tomamos el enorme jeep rojo de Emmett, en el que, por lo poco que me dijo haríamos la primera parte del viaje y la segunda en jet como Alice había descubierto. _

_Los demás detalles era un misterio, pero me estaba gustando como él me había planteado las cosas, era algo muy lindo, así que de momento nos dispusimos solo a viajar._

_Fue algo muy lindo desde el principio … Al momento de entrar al garaje, Emmett me ayudo a subir al jeep, algo que no era muy común, ya que sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba, pero en fin, muy tierno, me tomo de la cintura y me coloco en el asiento del copiloto, se acerco lentamente a colocarme todos los arneses y el cinturón de seguridad, al momento de terminar de colocar todos los seguros se retiro lentamente rozando mi mejilla con sus labios, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cara dándome un beso en los labios y susurrándome al oído - ¡ Te Amo ! - a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos me estremecían sus palabras y mucho mas el roce de sus manos y sus labios cuando tocaban alguna parte de mi cuerpo, era como si un fuego interno intentara salir por debajo de mi piel._

_Casi en el mismo instante ya se encontraba a mi lado encendiendo el motor de jeep y acelerando como era su costumbre y así salimos directamente a la carretera hacia un destino, que aun me ponía nerviosa._

_Era una mañana como casi todas en el pueblo de Forks, Washington: nublada, fría y caía una leve brisa, a pesar de todo una hermosa mañana, que se remataba con la compañía de mi amor eterno Emmett._

_Cada pocos segundos me miraba a travez de esos hermosos ojos color dorado, después de casi una hora de viaje llegamos a un pequeño hangar a las afueras del pueblo y ahí frente a nosotros había un pequeño, pero muy lujoso jet, seguramente no necesitaríamos un piloto, ya que Emmett era un experto en volar aviones y todo ese tipo de cosas, porque usaba mucho de su tiempo en aprender todo lo relacionado con las naves._

_Me ayudo a bajar de jeep, me tomo por la cintura y me guío hacia el jet._

_Al llegar a las pequeñas escaleras me tomo en sus brazos y subimos hacia el interior de jet. Era muy cálido, las paredes eran de un color café claro, los pequeños asientos eran de piel color caoba y frente a ellos había una pequeña mesita decorada con unas rosas rojas que inundaban el interior de la nave con su aroma tan especial._

_En la parte trasera había unas maletas enormes de color blanco y ahí, en un pequeño armario se encontraba un enorme, deslumbrante y al parecer muy cálido abrigo tan blanco como la nieve, solo de verlo me hechizo y me dio una leve idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos, bueno, no exactamente, pero me indico que íbamos hacia un lugar frío, incluso tal vez congelado. Me tomo de la mano y me acerco al pequeño armario, me miro a los ojos y me dijo – Espero que te guste, sé que no lo necesitaras, pero no pude evitar pensar en ti cuando lo vi. e imaginarme como te verías con él, así que es para ti ¿Qué te parece? – ¡Es hermoso! - Le respondí, me acerque lentamente y nos dimos el beso que daba pie a un viaje que, definitivamente seria el mas especial hasta el momento._

_Vamos, ven conmigo a la cabina, es hora de salir, de lo contrario nos perderemos algo muy especial que espero te guste – me dijo guiándome hacia la parte delantera del avión, nos preparamos para salir._

_El despegue fue perfecto, el paisaje que le siguió fue espectacular: las montañas, los pequeños riachuelos, los poblados, todo parecía cada vez más un sueño que una realidad._

_Conforme avanzábamos en el viaje los paisajes se iban cubriendo cada vez más de un color blanco brillante: nieve, hielo y frío, mucho frío._

_Después de 2 horas de viaje por fin me dijo - Casi llegamos cariño – Eso debo decir que me emociono muchísimo – Diez minutos más tarde empezó a descender y termino por detener el jet en una pequeña pista, salimos de la cabina y… - Espera aquí un segundo ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo y salió disparado llevando consigo todas las maletas y antes de que pudiera responderle estaba de vuelta frente a mí con el abrigo en sus manos haciéndome señas para que me acercara y me lo pusiera, me ayudo y al final me miro, dando el visto bueno de la prenda sobre mi cuerpo._

_Bajamos las pequeñas escaleras del jet y el paisaje me conmociono, frente a nosotros una colina cubierta de nieve, una cabañita rodeada de pequeños pinos igualmente cubiertos de nieve y la chimenea se veía a lo lejos estaba recién prendida._

_Me tomo por la cintura y caminamos lentamente hacia la cabaña, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, me sonrió y dijo – Espero que no sea demasiado – y ahí termino nuestro viaje y comenzó el encuentro en la cabaña._

_Caminamos lentamente sobre la nieve que cubría por completo el paisaje y nuestros pies, abrazados y mirándonos el uno al otro, Emmett tenía a pesar de lo bello de sus ojos, un brillo muy especial que los hacía ver aun más hermosos, conforme avanzábamos hacia la pequeña cabaña en lo alto de la colina parecía que aumentaba y en su boca se iba formando una enorme sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes tan blancos como la misma nieve. _

_Cuando ya casi habíamos llegado a la entrada de la cabaña, tomo mis manos entre las suyas, se coloco a mis espaldas y con nuestras manos tapo mis ojos - Espera, aun no es momento de entrar, antes quiero que veas algo que espero te guste – me dijo al iodo, dimos nos cuantos pasos más hasta lo que me pareció la esquina más cercana de la cabaña y en ese momento percibí el aroma de muchas flores diferentes: rosas, jazmín, fresias, tulipanes, margaritas, alhelí, narcisos, violetas, algo que me pareció extremadamente extraño, ya que para el clima en el que nos encontrábamos era casi imposible que hubiera este tipo de flores, pero eso solo logro incrementar mi emoción y mis ¿nervios?, - ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz – Contigo… siempre – le dije – entonces dejo caer nuestras manos._

_Frente a nosotros apareció como salido de un cuento de hadas un enorme jardín bordeado por una cerca de maderas algo desgastadas colocadas en forma de ovalo una inscripción que no me hubiera imaginado jamás: _

_**Mi Rosalie, Mi Ángel **_____

_**Amor **___

_**Cásate Conmigo **___

_Todas las letras, los corazones, las palabras, estaban perfectamente detalladas, formadas con pequeños ramos de las flores que había olido, como si hubieran sido colocadas a mano por un experto, hermoso, el contraste de colores: rosa, rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, violeta, naranja contra el blanco inmaculado de la nieve. _

_Por un momento me quede sin palabras, cerré mis ojos, respire una vez más el aroma de todo lo que se encontraba frente a mí, incluyendo a Emmett. _

_Lentamente deje escapar un suspiro, sin abrir mis ojos busque su rostro con mis manos, respire una vez mas y en un susurro – Si, Acepto – le dije. Abrí mis ojos que inmediatamente se encontraron con los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso que contenía todas las emociones de una pareja que se ama por encima de todas las cosas: ternura, pasión, entrega, ilusión, placer, compromiso y amor, por sobre todo dominaba el amor._

_Me tomo entre sus brazos y sin dejar que nuestros labios se separasen - ¡Te Amo! – dijo y así nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la cabaña . . ._

_Solo fueron necesarios unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, yo aun iba en sus brazos y casi de inmediato abrió la puerta, mientras me decía – Cierra los ojos, adentro también hay una sorpresa – no pude decir nada, solo lo obedecí y en el preciso momento en el que se abrió la pesada puerta de madera un aroma casi tan hermoso como el de las flores del exterior invadió todo mi sistema, diría que de haber sido posible, una vez más me incendiaria desde adentro. _

_El aroma era cálido, dulce, suave, una perfecta combinación entre vainilla, chocolate, canela, miel, fresas y fuego. _

_El interior era muy amplio aunque por fuera no lo parecía, a la entrada había una pequeña mesa con un adorno de flores iguales a las del exterior, todas las paredes eran de trazos de madera gruesos de diferentes tonalidades de café, a los lados un par de ventanas cuadradas decoradas con gruesas cortinas de color blanco y listones que las sostenían amarradas de color caoba. En diversas partes de las paredes se encontraban colocadas varias pinturas de paisajes muy coloridos. _

_En el fondo una chimenea alta, de grandes ladrillos rojos se hallaba encendida y frente a ella, recibiendo todo su calor estaba colocada una sala lo bastante grande como para no necesitar una alcoba, de acogedores cojines blancos, y fondo beige pálido, una hermosa alfombra de millones de tonos café, beige, verde y amarillo que formaban un intrincado diseño, que se veía muy suave al tacto. _

_Por supuesto no había mesa, ni alcoba, solo un pequeño baño al otro lado de donde se encontraba la salita, solo esa pequeña, acogedora y encantadora decoración que era rematada por la calidez del fuego, no solo de la chimenea, sino por los cientos de velas aromáticas que estaban colocadas por doquier en todo la cabaña. _

_Era algo hermoso, así que después de admirar todo en unos cuantos segundos y antes de entrar, mire fijamente a Emmett a los ojos y en un susurro le dije – Es más que maravilloso mi vida, te amo. _

_Silencio con un beso mis palabras y conmigo aun en sus brazos, nos adentró al inicio de lo que para mi seria una nueva experiencia aun más allá del amor._

_Muy Bien, ¿Y Ahora?_

_Espero sus Reviews o mejor no?_

_Y como dije al principio..._

_Gracias por estar aqui._

_Moo7n_


	2. Love, Letter & Surprises

_Me llevo en sus brazos hasta el sofá de la salita dejándome caer, rápidamente se inclino sobre mi deslizando sus manos hacia mi cintura, me besó lentamente en los labios y se fue deslizando lentamente por mi mandíbula y mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, repentinamente se detuvo, levanto la mirada, la coloco fijamente en la mía y se sentó a mi lado dándome un fuerte abrazo y susurrándome al oído - ¡Eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida! Ahora que has aceptado casarte conmigo soy el ser más afortunado del universo y quiero darte todo, todo lo que quieras. – Cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz término – Solamente júrame que nunca, nunca me abandonaras, eso me destrozaría el alma por completo._

_Tomando sus manos y mirando sus ojos le respondí - Sabes que eso jamás sucederá Emm, eres mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, eres el sol de mis mañanas, todo lo que necesito para ser enteramente feliz y créeme, que no importa nada ni nadie, desde que te uniste a mi existencia te has convertido en la parte más importante de todo mi ser, sin ti simplemente no podría existir un solo segundo, no lo olvides nunca ¿de acuerdo? – Con un roce de nuestros labios sellamos ese recordatorio de amor eterno._

_Para ese momento la luz del día ya había caído y por las ventanas de la cabaña la noche se veía hermosamente azul, con una enorme luna en lo mas alto del cielo, Emmett me tomo de la mano y me acerco a una de las ventanas, juntos miramos la noche por unos cuantos minutos. _

_Sin decirnos nada, en un mismo segundo nuestros ojos se encontraron y con la luz de la luna reflejada en nuestros rostros tan pálidos como el alabastro, fríos como la nieve y duros como el granito nos dijimos en sincronía – Tu es monamouréternel (Eres Mi Amor Eterno) y a partir de ese momento empezó la locura de amor que tanto me esperaba, el beso que empezó tierno y dulce se fue convirtiendo en pasión, deseo y necesidad del otro hasta que nos perdimos en la calidez de la pequeña cabaña . . ._

_No pude definir ciertamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, simplemente inicio y había terminado hasta esta otra noche, lo único que recuerdo del tiempo transcurrido fue haber visto el cambio de la luz a través de las ventanas que nos rodeaban. _

_Siempre era igual de… intenso, romántico, apasionado, pero aun así, diferente, especial, excitante en cada uno de nuestros encuentros. _

_Simplemente Irresistible, así era mi Ángel, mi Rosalie._

_Una vez que hubo terminado toda la descarga de pasión y deseo, quedamos recostados, cara a cara frente a la chimenea, la tenia tomada entre mis manos y por un impulso que en mi vaga memoria recordaba humano, la mire fijamente a los ojos y con un leve susurro temeroso a su oído le dije – Desde la primera vez que te tome entre mis brazos, supe que tenia todo lo que necesitaba en mi existencia, ¿sabes por que? – Pregunto - ¿Por qué amor? – Respondí – Porque por fin después de todo mi sufrimiento de transformación te tenia entre mis brazos, calida, segura, mía y a partir de ahí lo único que me ha interesado es poder verme cada nuevo sol através de tus pupilas doradas. Rose, eres lo mejor y mas preciado que tengo, nunca lo olvides. Y ¿sabes algo? – y sin darle tiempo de responder – Te Amo – le dije y nos quedamos recostados un rato mas, solo mirando nuestras almas através de nuestros ojos, que ya para este momento lucían un color rojo carmesí, en parte por la luz de las velas aun encendidas y principalmente porque habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la ultima casería pero eso por el momento no era ningún inconveniente para nosotros, así que solo los días seguirían pasando y seguiríamos disfrutando el uno del otro como siempre._

_Habían pasado ya varios días desde que habíamos dejado a la familia en casa. Fueron perfectos, maravillosos, Rose había aceptado casarse conmigo, habíamos estado juntos todo un día (bueno, mas bien toooodooooos los días, jajajajajajajjajaja) y había planeado mas cosas para hacerla feliz. _

_Me dirigí hacia ella que se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana de la cabañita._

_¡ Vamos amor! – le dije tomándola por la cintura y besando sus labios – Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, bueno en realidad solo es una, pero es especial, es algo que no hemos hecho antes, así que hay que hacerlo como se debe ¿de acuerdo? – Ok, Ok Osito, como tu quieras – me dijo, y salimos corriendo por la puerta de la cabaña._

_Afuera en la colina el clima era helado - ¡Perfecto! – pensé para mi, esto haría que todo resultara mucho mas sencillo, ya que estoy seguro que con sol nunca se atrevería, es tan linda, pero creo que ella no se siente así, se siente mas bien como un ser frío y triste, pero se que si estoy con ella eso nunca va a ser realidad, a pesar de lo hermosa que es, aun le da pena que alguien mas, aparte de mi, la vea en bikini, no se como hace eso, pero cada vez que la veo con esa hermosa ropita, la veo mas hermosa que nunca, no es flacucha como muchas humanas que había visto , que no se ¿Por qué? quieren ser un palito con ropa, ¡NO! Mi Rosalie es una mujer hermosa, con caderas lindas, un bonito trasero (es mejor que no se entere que estoy pensando esto, sino me mata), grandecita, me encanta, no se como alguien se puede fijar en chicas tan, pero tan delgadas, no señor, mi Rose es Perfecta, así que es tiempo de llevarla a un lugar muy bonito, para que podamos disfrutar del mar abierto y comprobar que puedo hacerla sentirse hermosa y feliz._

_¿A donde vamos Emm? – Me pregunto con voz insegura – Espera un par de minutos y lo sabrás amor, no desesperes ¿ok? – le dije mientras corríamos a través de las pequeñas colinas que rodeaban nuestra cabaña, hacia la parte mas baja del lugar, hacia un lugar mágico._

_Pasados alrededor de 15 minutos llegamos al lugar que tanto había buscado por meses antes de venir aquí: Una Playa Sin Sol, un lugar extraordinario, inimaginable, por la naturaleza del clima de la región parecía casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero era real, tan real como nosotros dos juntos._

_Una Playa Sin Sol; rodeada de pequeñas colinas y extrañamente calida, frente a nosotros estaba nuestra playa; una alargada costa de arena blanca, casi tan blanca como la nieve de las partes altas de las colinas, con un mar hermoso, tintado de un color verde esmeralda, que cambiada un poco de tonalidad conforme los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las espesas nubes en el cielo avanzaban, habían pequeñas rocas como a unos 400 metros mar adentro que hacían el trabajo de rompeolas pequeños, que le daban a la vista un aspecto especial, mas privado, nadie a menos que nosotros lo aceptáramos entrarían aquí, estaríamos SOLOS._

_¡¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Estas loco!¿¡Que hacemos aquí! - me pregunto Rosalie con voz que llegaba mas arriba de lo normal, definitivamente estaba alterada, así que la tome de las manos y mirándola fijamente le dije – Esto amor, es una prueba del inmenso amor que te tengo, de lo orgulloso, agradecido y eternamente feliz que me haces por estar conmigo. ¿Sabes? La busque por meses, había leído que lugares así suelen esconderse entre los climas mas fríos del mundo, algo que pasa por la condensación del agua y esas cosas, Edward me lo explico, pero eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que es algo muy difícil de encontrar, que nadie mas viene por aquí, que estaremos completamente solos, que espero que te haya gustado y que sepas que vale la pena todo lo que hice para encontrarla, porque es para ti, física, técnica y completamente tuya, te pertenece, no traigo los papeles, pero están en casa y ¡ toda la costa es tuya! – En ese instante me miro con sus encantadores ojos y sin decir nada me beso._

_Después de unos minutos besándonos dijo – No se como es posible que hagas todo esto por mi, eres encantador, amor, te amo, en verdad me haces ser feliz, inmensamente feliz, bueno y … ¿ahora que? – Por fin la pregunta que había estado esperando._

_¡A Nadar! – Le dije - ¡Pero, no tengo mi traje de baño! – No te preocupes nena, por eso este lugar esta preparado, mira – le dije señalando la parte mas lejana de la costa, había una casita de playa rodeada de arbustos que la camuflajeaban de manera impresionante, solo nuestros poderosos ojos podrían descubrirla – Anda, corre para que veas todo lo que hay ahí, yo te esperare impaciente aquí..._

_Rosalie POV_

_Bese sus labios en un rápido movimiento y salí corriendo inmediatamente hacia la casita, no sabía porque pero estaba tan emocionada por todo lo que había hecho Emmett por mí, que no me importaba que alguien nos pudiese descubrir o que el mundo exterior desapareciera, en este momento lo único que quería era hacer tan feliz a mi Emm como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo, así que buscaría el traje de baño más hermoso que hubiera, me lo pondría, se lo mostraría y esperaría que su reacción me dijera si había elegido el correcto o no._

_Llegue en cuestión de segundos a la puerta doble de la casita, era de una madera muy ligera color arena tenía solo un seguro que al girarlo abrió de par en par las puertecillas, el interior estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba através de la pared trasera que era de un cristal de color ámbar muy hermoso que en algunas zonas se combinaba con otros colores y hacia aparecer un arco iris en la poca luz que se filtraba, enfrente de esa pared solo había un sofá de color marrón oscuro que se veía muy cómodo, al lado de este una mesita y sobre ella un par de llaves plateadas, entre lentamente y pise sobre una alfombra color caqui que cubría la totalidad del piso de la casita confundiéndose un poco con el color de la arena, tome inmediatamente las llaves y me gire hacia la derecha para descubrir un gran armario con unas cerraduras dobles, era algo raro ya que ¿Qué podría haber que necesitara tanta seguridad?, no lo sabía, así que me dirigí hacia ellas, coloque cuidadosamente ambas llaves en su lugar y las gire lentamente, al abrirse el seguro moví las puertas para que quedaran abiertas de par en par y al ver todo lo que había ahí no pude evitar soltar un gritito como los de Alice cada vez que veía algo nuevo y hermoso que ponerse, cuando me recupere de la impresión, empecé a rebuscar entre ¿Cuántos eran 500, 1000? Trajes de baño, vestidos y no sé que mas._

_Empecé a sacar algunas cosas y a colocarlas sobre el sofá, casi en el fondo encontré un traje de baño hermoso, era de una sola pieza, de esos que ambas partes están unidas solo al frente por un arillo de plata y con la espalda casi completamente descubierta, era color Celeste brillante, la tela era muy suave, así que en ese momento me decidí por ese, sabía que le iba bien al tono de mi piel y me gusto mucho, pero aun quedaba saber la respuesta de Emm._

_Entre al otro lado del gran closet a un cuartito de baño en el que había todo lo necesario para una persona normal, yo solo buscaba el espejo, lo encontré atrás de la puerta, era ancho, tan alto como yo, así que me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, al terminar de ajustar el traje a mi piel me mire en el espejo, me veía muy hermosa, algo provocativa, pero muy linda, salí del baño, acomode rápidamente lo que había sacado y solo deje un ligero vestidito blanco que me puse de inmediato, solo para hacer más discreta mi salida, deje todo tal como estaba, las llaves y todo, lo mas tranquilamente que pude salí de la casita y de nuevo en un par de segundos estaba parada justo en el lugar en el que había dejado a Emm pero él no estaba … _

_Emmett POV_

_¡Wooooooow! ¡Nena estas más que hermosaaaaaa! Te vez divina – le dije en cuanto salí del agua de un brinco enorme todo mojado – Gracias amor ¿en verdad te gusta? – Me pregunto con una voz muy tímida - ¡Por supuesto mi vida! Estas preciosaaaa, oye, ¿puedes por favor quitarte ese lindo vestido que traes encima? – le pedí seriamente - ¿Por qué no me lo quitas tu eh? – me contesto con un tono pícaro en su voz, me acerque a su espalda, desabroche las delgadas tiras que mantenían el vestido sujeto a su hermoso cuerpo, inmediatamente este se deslizo por su cuerpo y quede tirado a sus pies al igual que el vestido, era el traje de baño más espectacular que jamás le había visto, enmarcaba de manera exacta las curvas de su cuerpo y el contraste con el color de su piel hacia que se viera mucho más hermosa. La tome entre mis brazos, la sostuve en el aire y la bese, la bese como un loco hasta que no pude mas y la arrastre velozmente hasta el agua que ya nos aguardaba con ligeros oleajes que marcaban la orilla de la playa y una vez más, dentro del agua nos pertenecimos mutuamente excitante, sensual y tiernamente como muchas otras veces lo habíamos hecho._

_Después de un tiempo que se me antojo muy largo, volvimos a salir a la superficie del agua, tome a Rose entre mis brazos y salimos lentamente del agua hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, cuando llegamos, la coloque sobre la arena suave y seca y salí volando hacia la casita de playa de donde tome rápidamente lo que había preparado para ella como una sorpresa mas y regrese para no dejarla sola mas de un minuto._

_Amor, toma – le dije entregándole un pequeño paquete plano y alargado, envuelto en un suave paño de seda color rojo atado con un listón dorado - Abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué es esto amor? – Pregunto con un tono tierno en su voz mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus dedos – Ábrelo y descúbrelo por tu misma, ¡Ojala te guste tanto como a mi!_

**Enamorarse y No **

_Cuando uno se enamora las cuadrillas__  
><em>_del tiempo hacen escala en el olvido__  
><em>_la desdicha se llena de milagros__  
><em>_el miedo se convierte en osadía__  
><em>_y la muerte no sale de su cueva__  
><em>_enamorarse es un presagio gratis__  
><em>_una ventana abierta al árbol nuevo__  
><em>_una proeza de los sentimientos__  
><em>_una bonanza casi insoportable__  
><em>_y un ejercicio contra el infortunio__  
><em>_por el contrario desenamorarse__  
><em>_es ver el cuerpo como es y no__  
><em>_como la otra mirada lo inventaba__  
><em>_es regresar más pobre al viejo enigma__  
><em>_y dar con la tristeza en el espejo._

**Mario Benedetti**

Este poema, para mi refleja como se siente Emmett con Rosalie, como el enfrentaría de nuevo todo, solo por estar con ella para toda la eternidad.

Rosalie POV

_Tome entre mis dedos el paquete que Emm me tendía, la seda era siempre tan suave, su color era un rojo muy intenso, casi como si brillara con la poca luz que atravesaba las nubes – Esta bien, como tu digas – le dije y abrí el suave paquete. _

_Emmett se sentó a mi lado, ya empezaba a oscurecer el día y la luz solar cada vez era más tenue, dejando en su lugar una luz mucho más blanca, la luz de la luna. – Es algo que salió del fondo de mi corazón y de mis más profundos recuerdos, algo en lo que pensé mucho antes de ponerlo en papel, no quiero que te aflijas por el contenido de algunos de mis recuerdos ni mucho menos, solo es algo que quiero que conozcas de mi, para que entiendas la magnitud de mis sentimientos, lo que significas para mí y las razones por las que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, incluso si tuviera la oportunidad de tener de nuevo mi vida humana – Me dijo Emm mirándome a los ojos de una manera muy seria que me hizo estremecer, pues no sabía qué era lo que quería decir en realidad, así que lentamente abrí por completo el paquete y saque el contenido, varias hojas de un papel muy fino, casi transparente con unas letras en color negro muy pequeñas pero muy bien definidas – la letra perfecta de Emmett cuando quería verse bien – y empecé a leer . . ._

**Rosalie…**

_**Eternamente enamorado de ti.**_

_**Ahora… aquí… solos en este hermoso lugar, entre tus manos pongo algo muy importante:**_

_**Mi Corazón.**_

_**Sé que sería más fácil decirte todo frente a frente, pero, quiero que sepas que he puesto mi corazón, mi alma, mi eternidad entre tus manos desde el primer momento.**_

_**Sé que no importa cuántas veces te lo repita, eres terca y te culpas por mi transformación y aunque tú digas que fue por egoísmo y por soledad, se que fue por el mismo motivo por el que estamos aquí ahora: Amor.**_

_**Nuestro Amor… haría que fuera capaz de cualquier cosa en este mundo y en cualquier otro por ti, por estar a tu lado, por vivir, por disfrutar , por reír, por sufrir, incluso si se pudiera por llorar, sería capaz de todo, de volver a sufrir esos días interminables de deseo de muerte antes de que finalizara mi transformación; los desenfrenados deseos de sangre, de lucha, de desesperación por no saber qué es lo que me había ocurrido; Por todos los recuerdos de mi antigua vida, mi vida humana que venían a mi mente sin saber por qué, sin saber en donde había quedado todo eso.**_

_**Nada de eso me importaría, siempre y cuando tuviera la certeza de que después de todo estarías conmigo, a mi lado, como cada día desde que renací.**_

_**No olvido esos días en los que me enseñaste todo lo que se ahora sobre el amor, la compañía, la compasión, la comprensión, incluso el sufrimiento, tú sufrimiento, por creerte congelada y sin posibilidades. Sabes que no lo considero así, yo lo veo más como la posibilidad imposible de dos amantes de ser felices para toda la eternidad, no solo para siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe; como la posibilidad de dos amantes de ser tan fuertes y tan capaces de luchar, de pelear y de seguir adelante sin importar todos los riesgos, problemas o situaciones difíciles que se les presenten, como la posibilidad de dos amantes de demostrar que el amor es lo más importante y más hermoso que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra, alrededor de la galaxia y a través de los milenios y las eras, que el amor es algo que mientras los dos luchemos y lo deseemos será inagotable, incansable … eterno.**_

_**Sé que esto puede no parecer mucho, pero estas palabras, estas emociones impresas en un papel para mi simbolizan el haberte entregado Mi Corazón En Una Carta, una carta que puedas recordar, releer y sobre todo, que sepas que es algo que jamás olvidare, que es algo que no quiero que olvides jamás, porque simboliza que simplemente… Sin ti yo no soy nada, que sin ti no podría vivir ni un segundo, que sin ti la existencia estaría muerta, vacía, insoportablemente vacía, que incluso si alguien tuviera el poder de regresarme a la vida humana, lo rechazaría pues estaría consciente que incluso en esa nueva vida te seguiría amando y me atormentaría el saber que no estarías ahí para estar a mi lado ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Te Amo, simple y eternamente**_

_**Te Amo**_

**Emmett**

_Cuando termine de leer las palabras de Emmett tenía esa sensación en los ojos, como si quisiera llorar, era extraño, pero quería llorar de Felicidad, por una demostración mas del amor que Emm me tenia y que yo gustosamente recibía y también se le regresaba, pues a pesar de todo era él quien me había hecho feliz a mí y no al revés como él lo pensaba._

_Cuidadosamente volví a colocar las hojas en el paquete, voltee lentamente mi mirada hasta que se encontró con la suya, bese sus labios y le dije casi en un susurro – Te amo, aunque no lo creas, parece que en lugar de ser tus palabras hacia mi, son las mías hacia ti, eres el ser mas perfecto que la eternidad me pudo regalar y ahora, en este momento puedo asegurarte que no puedo querer nada mas, solo a ti, solo tu conmigo eternamente._

_Nos fundimos en un abrazo muy tierno, con las palabras de Emmett y las mías entre nuestras manos y nuestros corazones y la luz de la luna nos baño con su hermoso brillo blanco._

_Emmett POV_

_Regresemos a la cabaña amor, ahí podremos estar mas cómodos – ¡Claro! Vamos – dijo Rose con una sonrisa en los labios_

_... Para siempre_


End file.
